


Dawn of the Dark

by DarkLady2121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady2121/pseuds/DarkLady2121
Summary: Nobody is born evil, it's a choice to make. In a mysterious and different world, a little girl tries to make her way through with her everlasting gift of knowledge and. Her true heritage unknown, she bears all the harsh words and miseries with not a shoulder to cry upon. But with every blow, she grows stronger and on the dawn of the dark....... She Will Rise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The Moonlight Escape

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello Everyone!!!  
> So, as you see this is a new story. I wanted to write a dark Hermione story so here it is.  
> I'll be updating this and Battle Scars and Broken Hearts soon.
> 
> Thanks for your patience and support!!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters of Harry Potter are mine, all J.K Rowling's. I only own the plot and some characters whom I've created. I also don't own any of the images I use. This is the first and the last time I'm giving the disclaimer.
> 
> On with the story................

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she tried to put a bandage on her bleeding wound. Her father was drunk again and was again abusing her mother and her. It had become very usual so Hermione had stashed a good amount of bandages and medicine in her room. Her mother was probably in a worse situation than her as she could still hear screams of agony from the living room. This all had started since she first showed signs of magic, she could make plants grow in no time, break things with a single snap of her fingers, and even make things appear and disappear.

All the children in her school already bullied her as she was very quiet and always spent her time in the library but now they all had another excuse to call her a freak. So, one day when a boy named Bolt was calling her a foolish freak, Hermione had a sudden burst of magic and the boy was thrown onto a wall and broke several bones. Her parents were called and she was blamed for everything and this was just the beginning. After her magic burst, her father started drinking quite a lot and refused to stop even when her mother begged him to. He started hurting her mother and herself emotionally and physically and it was too much for Hermione; after all, she was still an eleven year old. But she sustained the damage with the help of her mother. She loved Hermione and she was her only source of hope.

But today was different, today Hermione had received a letter from a mag school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she showed it to her parents at night, her father was furious and so was the reason for all the wounds. But what hurt her the most when her father had said" You are just a worthless and useless little freak". It hurt a lot, Hermione was just about to cry when she heard a faint voice call her name, it was her mother. She quickly gathered some bandages and medicines and went to her mother's room. Her father had gone outside to some club now so they had the house to themselves now. When she entered her mother's room, she was met with a horrible sight, the tears which she had been holding back burst out like a dam as she sat beside her mother, trying to heal her.

Her mother's face and clothes were covered in blood and tons of bruises covered her face. Her mother shushed her up and said in a weak and raspy voice" Hermione, dear don't cry. Shhh Shhh. It's alright. Mummy is alright" Hermione shook her head in disagreement and said," Mom you're not alright. Please let me help you". Her mother smiled faintly and said" Hermione, I need you to listen to me without interruption, alright? You're an amazing, powerful, and intelligent girl Hermione. You're not a freak in any way, you're beautiful and so much stronger than I am. I didn't want you to have such a bad childhood, Mione. You deserve so much better than any of this so listen to me. I want you to go away from here to somewhere safer" Hermione's eyes widened at this and she opened her mouth to disagree but her mother stopped her" You need to listen to me, Hermione. You need to go far away from here because I cannot bear to see you in so much pain anymore, my darling. It hurts me more than your father does. So, you need to go to the magic school you told us about. I hope things will be better there. You'll be staying with a woman I met. I knew this situation would come so" her mother coughed as her throat was dry" I-- I met a kind woman who will take care of you. Her name is Jennifer White and she is special like you. She'll take care of you, Hermione. She gave me a compass and she said that it'll take you directly to her house if you hold it. It's called a-- a portkey. It should be on the table in the corner with a letter with all the details. There is a package in which you'll find everything you need. Now, I need you to pack your bags and run away before your father comes back. Go now". Hermione quickly disagreed and said" I cannot leave you, mum. I can't. Father will hurt you even more". Her mother calmed her and said" Hermione, you beautiful girl, go now. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. But you need to escape now".

Hermione finally agreed and rushed to her room to pack her bags. She threw in all her clothes, shoes, books, dairies, medicines, and bandages into her luggage. She took her only photo with her mother from the cupboard and put that carefully into a backpack along with the letter her mother gave to her. She put on a black hoodie over her light blue jumper and a pair of jeans and sneakers. She hurried back to her mother's side and sat down beside her again as her mother smiled and said" There you go my brave little girl. Now I have to tell you something very important so listen to me very carefully. Hermione, I--I'm not your biological mother" Hermione was confused and asked," What do you mean?" Her mother sighed and said" It means that I'm not your real mother. I'm very sorry I never told you before" Hermione's tears once again came to life as she asked in disbelief" What?". Her mother smiled sadly as she said" Years ago, a very beautiful lady came to our door, carrying you in her arms. She begged us to raise you and I was glad to, your father, less so. I'm so sorry for everything Hermione. Just remember that I love you very much". Hermione smiled at her so-called mother and said" I love you too mum"

Just then, a lot of shouting and arguing was heard from outside and her mother quickly whispered" Go Hermione, now. Go, it's your father". Hermione took one last look at her mother, grabbed the parcel, her luggage, and the compass, and was sucked into the air. Her stomach was doing flip flops but she landed on the concrete ground fortunately perfectly unscathed. She looked around and was met with a black metal gate and a huge white house, the nameplate said the name, Jennifer Alexis White. Inside, she could see a garden of white and peach roses and a beautiful black and white pagoda. In the middle of the night, when the moonlight shone on the white mansion, it looked like a small piece of heaven. Hermione sighed and stood up and checked if all her luggage was alright. In her mind, Hermione was very intrigued, how in the world did she just, out of the blue reach an unknown place by holding a compass. Hold on, was this some stupid dream or something? She reached and pinched herself and squirmed in pain. Yep, definitely not a dream.  
She took a deep calming breathe and......

She opened the main gate and walked up to the front door and rung the bell. A minute or so later, a middle-aged lady in a pale nightgown with medium blonde hair, deep blue eyes, light rosy lips, and a wand? opened the door and smiled gently at the little girl. She spoke in a calming voice which comforted Hermione very much" Hello Hermione. I've been expecting you".


	2. The Rose Garden

A/N  
Hullo, everyone!!  
Here is the second chapter of Dawn of Dark.  
Thanks for your patience and support

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Previously,  
 _She spoke in a calming voice which comforted Hermione very much" Hello Hermione. I've been expecting you"._  
  
The lady helped her inside and healed all her wounds while whispering soothing words that calmed her very much. She was now sitting in comfortable blue pajamas and sipping some warm coffee as the lady observed. Trying to break the uncomfortable silence, Hermione began" Ms Blackwood-" but the lady interrupted her and said" None of that, dear. Call me Ember". Hermione nodded and said" Ember, I appreciate and thank your hospitality but I have some questions" Ember nodded and said" Do not worry my dear, I know what you are thinking and I will answer each of your questions, tomorrow. You need to rest today and tomorrow, we can start fresh".  
  
Hermione was a little disappointed but nodded nonetheless and went to the cozy room Ember had prepared for her. It had pale white walls, a soft bed and a cozy fireplace so Hermione had no chance of being at any discomfort.   
  
The next morning, the sunlight came through the glass window, urging Hermione to wake up which she did. She didn't know what to do so she bathed and got dressed and decided to find Ember. She had just opened her door when she saw Ember down the hall, putting flowers in a vase. Hermione walked over to her and greeted her and Ember asked her" Good Morning, Hermione. Did you catch some sleep" Hermione sighed and said" Well, I slept for at least six hours which is a lot in comparison to my usual sleep cycle so.... Yes". Ember gave her a smile and asked her to get ready and come down to the dining room for breakfast and Hermione did as she was told.  
  
She was now sitting at the table with Jenni who was reading a peculiar newspaper with moving pictures so Hermione asked" Is that the Daily Prophet, Ember?". Jenni looked surprised and asked" How do you know that, Hermione?" Hermione smiled politely and said" Well, I know a lot more than that. A strange owl started arriving when I turned 9 and he bought so many book about the Wizarding World and a magical school Hogwarts". Ember carefully observed Hermione's enthusiasm as she vividly described all the magical books she had read. Ember put down the Prophet and asked Hermione" Hermione dear, you said you had questions?"

Hermione nodded and the long series of Question and Answer began

H- "What happens to my parents now that I am here?"  
E- Their memories will be wiped and they will have no remembrance of you whatsoever"

H- Why?  
E- It is for their own safety. I cannot tell you anything else on the matter

H- I received a letter from the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday. Did you go there too?  
E- Yes, my sister and I studied there. We were sorted into Slytherin and had much fun at Hogwarts

H- When will I go to Hogwarts?  
E- In 2-3 weeks or so

H- My mother told me that I was adopted? Is it true?  
E- Yes , it is true

H- Who are my true parents then?  
E- I am instructed not to tell you anything in that matter. I am very sorry, dear

H- Do you know my parents? What are they like?  
E- Yes, I know your parents. They are close relatives of mine. Your parents are very powerful wizards in the Wizarding World

H- Hmmm. The book I read said that I would need a wand to perform magic, yes?  
E- Yes, dear. You would not only need a wand but several supplies. And that is why we will head to Daigon Alley soon enough

That is how the Q/A session finally came to an end and they both waited for the breakfast to arrive. Just as Hermione was looking around, suddenly, the plate of food appeared and a grubby looking creature with the eyes of the size of tennis balls, pointy ears and dressed in white toga was waiting beside her chair. Hermione yelped, drawing Embersyn's attention towards her. She asked, pointing towards the creature" What is that?". Before Ember could reply, the little creature spoke up," Not what, who miss. My name is Dawn, a house elf. A house elf, like Dawn, are meant to serve wizards like Miss. Now that Dawn told Miss her name, Dawn would like to miss's name". Hermione was stunned that the creature could speak but recovered quickly, replying" Well, hello Dawn. I am Hermione Granger". Dawn shook her head and said" Not Granger, miss. Miss is a- "That will be quit enough Dawn. You can go back and prepare Hermione's wardrobe for the visit".   
Hermione was quite disappointed, she was just about to discover a clue to her real identity but Ember had interrupted poor Dawn.

Dawn bowed and popped away. The breakfast was spent in discussing the Wizarding World and it was revealed that Hermione knew quite a lot, some facts were even unknown to Ember. 

"Hermione dear, I know that it's hard for you to not know your identity, but please understand, I have strict orders from your parents and besides you will be introduced to them only next week."  
" Next week?"  
"Yes dear. You will also be meet a very important wizarding family on Saturday"

Only 3 days till Saturday. Well, she supposed she could at least wait that long.  
After breakfast, Hermione decided to take a walk in the lawn, dressed in a pale blue dress and brown sandals , a perfect outfit for the spring weather outside and a book on the wizarding worl in her hand.   
She skipped along the cobbled path and headed towards the garden. Turns out, Embersyn had a great passion for flowers and gardening.   
Just as she bent to smell a light pink rose, a voice called out to her" You there! Who are you and what are you doing here?". A boy's voice

Hermione turned towards where the voice came from and saw a handsome blonde haired boy, dressed really formally, walking towards her with a book in his and. When he came nearer, he looked at her questioningly and Hermione remembered his question.  
"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger". He looked at her with suspicion and said" I haven't seen you at Aunt Emersyn's? Who exactly are you?"

Hermione replied" I honestly don't know either. I just came here yesterday"  
The boy nodded and said" I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way". Hermione tilted her head and asked her question" Why are you here?".  
"I'm supposed to be here to meet a girl"  
"Who?"  
"A very important some one?"  
"Wait, is that Hogwarts: A history's, original copy?"

Draco showed her the book and Hermione soon found herself fascinated by the boy, they had similar likings and were very similar yet very different at the same time. Hermione later learned that Draco lived in a huge mansion beside Ember's and it could be spotted as a looming figure. Just as they were talking, Hermione asked a very peculiar question" Have you ever climbed a tree?"  
Draco sounded confused and asked" Pardon?"  
She rolled her eyes and ran towards the nearest tree and swiftly climbed it and sat on a comfortable branch. Draco was literally gaping like a fish and barely blinking, surprised at Hermione's actions.   
"How did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Climb that tree?"  
"What do you mean? Can't you?"  
A shake of the head from the boy" No. Not in a million years"  
A merry laugh from Hermione" Why not?"  
"Mum won't let me. She says pureblood boys shouldn't do things such as climb trees"  
At this, Hermione's face fell" Oh, so you're a pureblood"  
Embersyn had told her all about the blood statuses of the Wizarding World and technically, she was a muggleborn until her true parentage was revealed. She had heard of the prejudices all the pureblood societies had against muggleborns.

Draco frowned and said" Of course I am. Aren't you?"  
Hermione sadly shook her head and just as Draco was about to retort, a familiar and elegant voice interrupted them.

"Good Morning, Draco. I see you have met Hermione"

\---------------------------------------

Ding ding ding!  
Second chapter, done!   
Oooooh, a cliffhanger. What is Draco's reaction, what are Hermione's thoughts? and most of all WHY CAN'T DRACO CLIMB A TREE?  
Read on to find out  
P.S - If you want images for this chapter, go to this link on pinterest and go see Hermione, Draco and Embersyn's outfits as well as the wonderful spring garden.

https://in.pinterest.com/XandraWillows2121/dawn-of-the-dark/


End file.
